Hoses or other flexible tubes can be used to transport liquid and gas for many different purposes. Under some circumstances, these hoses may be pressurized. For example, in a closed system including a length of hose, a pump can be used to circulate liquid, which may result in the liquid being pressurized within the hose. The hose can be coupled to other lengths of hose, pumps, outlets, inlets, devices, etc. using any one of a variety of hose fittings.